Analysis
Analysis (分析 Bunseki) is a simple Caster Magic, speculated to be a familiar-parental magic to Archive which had probaly originated it, which revolves around the analysation of the surrouding environment. It is employed in a variety of situations by Lucian D. Draco. Description Is a powerful and rare magic employed by Lucian, mainly during battle though he has been shown using it in other situations. He starts its activation by properly focusing his mind and touching the right side of his forehead with his right index and middle fingers. Then his pupils begin to glow in a green tone, signifying the magic's activation. Upon activation, Lucian is capable of analyzing statistics and attributes of almost anything in the scenario, said concepts being expressed in the form of numbers or even graphics as he can choose the method of its exposition to his liking. Nearly everything can be observed by Lucian's eyes right now as they are capable of easily detecting any kind of life form, regardless if they have magic signals or not. Even some inanimate objects can be analyzed, though differently from living beings, with Lucian capable of checking whatever material or compounds something is made of. While in living beings, he can check things such as breathing rate or even heart rate, therefore gaining the ability to see if someone is lying or not. With that being said, Lucian can go further and even analyze weak-spots from either living and non-living. Despite not needing to store such information, Lucian may opt to do so because of the probability that most of them may change with time. In fact, he can analyze statistical stuff as well from people, such as amount of strength and stamina. This self-explains why he may store them, as because of training someone's statistics may change. Aside from it, even how someone's behaviour changes can be analyzed, Lucian detects certain vibrations in their magical signal, similar to how a doctor would detect hormonal changes in a person's body. Not only can Lucian analyze all this kind of information but also store it as magical data into his mind, similar to the magic Archive, being possibly a evolution of the latter. Said information can be acessed at any desired time and even arranged into different folders. When concentrated on a single person, Lucian can acess their memory as if it was an Archive, then being capable of seeing many and many different memories or otherwise even manipulate already existing memories into something else, an effect which has a limited effect. Lucian has also shown the capability of linking his own mind with other people's, thus being capable of sharing thoughts and information with them. Spells *'Observe' (観察 Kansatsu): Being one of the magic's most basic spells, this one can be executed easily by Lucian. Firstly, he concentrates himself and his mind, focusing on the analyzation aspect of his magic as magical power gathers much more into his eyes. Lucian is then capable of seeing further into anything's statistics, claiming he has gained immense insight, like the entirety of a metal's structure in accurate detail or even what kind of processes are happening inside a living organism. Lucian has stated that he can see even invisible things with this spell as his eyes had ascended, detecting even the most well hidden things with not-so-much difficult. *'Link' (リンク Rinku): Another simple spell in Lucian's arsenal, which gives more attention to the information side of the magic. Lucian executes this spell by pointing three of his fingers into any desired direction to then fire a green short beam, while keeping in mind whatever it will have as its target. Anyone hit by said beam will have their minds instantly connected to Lucian's own, enabling him and the target to share thoughts as if they were using telepathy and even share archived information. Furthermore, Lucian is capable of acessing the information inside the mind of someone he is connected with and even alter it, if enough focus is given and there is few targets, for a limited amount of time. *'Clairvoyance' (千里眼 Senrigan): A much more complex spell used by Lucian, focusing on the use of information. First of all, Lucian must have acess to certain types of information in order to execute such an spell, as he has to rely on already existing data in order to plot some strategy based around it or even, as some say, predict what will happen next. This spell is mostly used during battles when taking into account the nature of magic and the opponent's as well. As a fair example, by gathering information of a person's fighting style, Lucian can almost completely predict what could be their next move. Gallery Lucian Analysis.jpg|Lucian initiates Observe. Lucian_TL.jpg|Lucian prepared to use Link. Trivia *In theory, this magic is an evolved form of Archive, despite focusing on the analyzation aspect. *This magic has also shown itself to be quite similar to the Tactical Eye Magic. Category:Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities